Priori Incantatem
by Minnie Black Potter
Summary: Ao duelar contra Lord Voldemort, no cemitério, a varinha de Harry se ligou com a de Voldemort e provocou a reversão dos feitiços que haviam sido realizados por ela, em forma de eco. Mas e se a reversão dos feitiços acontecesse realmente? E se todos aqueles que morreram nas mãos de Voldemort "voltassem", por conta dessa curiosa ligação?
1. Chapter 1

_**Julho, 1995**_

O ano letivo havia acabado, Alvo Dumbledore organizava seus pensamentos, havia poucas semanas desde que Voldemort ressurgira. Um fato que Dumbledore sempre soube que ocorreria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Muitas coisas deveriam ser feitas agora, mas no momento o Diretor queria ver com os próprios olhos o lugar onde Voldemort ressurgira.

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, Alvo Dumbledore foi ao cemitério de Little Hangleton. E algo intrigante aconteceu, ao invés de encontrar um túmulo invadido, encontrou um corpo jazido aos pés do túmulo de Tom Riddle Pai, o corpo de Cedrico Diggory, um corpo fraco porém visivelmente ainda havia vida naquele corpo.

Logo, Dumbledore voltou para o castelo trazendo consigo o corpo de um aluno que estava supostamente morto e enterrado, ao chegar no castelo, mandou uma coruja urgente à Madame Pomfrey, que em minutos se encontrava novamente no castelo.

Ao examinar o jovem Diggory, ela constatou que havia vida naquele corpo, apesar de estar totalmente inconsciente.

\- Há alguma chance dele sobreviver, Papoula? – Perguntou o diretor

\- Certamente diretor, mas precisaremos de uma poção que faça o coração desse jovem voltar ao ritmo normal. Uma poção que vai além dos meus conhecimentos de poções.

\- Que poção seria essa?

\- Uma poção extremamente complexa, chamam-a de Calon Byw.

\- Irei chamar Severo, talvez ele saiba como prepara-la.

Um silêncio se fez na enfermaria, até que Madame Pomfrey perguntou o que queria perguntar desde que vira o jovem Diggory.

\- Diretor, como isso ocorreu? Diggory não estava morto?

\- Cara Papoula, tenho minhas hipóteses, uma mais inacreditável que a outra. Peço que cuide do Senhor Diggory e mantenha segredo.

\- Certamente, Diretor.

* * *

 **Achei melhor escrever algumas explicações que vão ser uteis para todo mundo que um dia vai ler essa fic.**

 **1\. Os três primeiros capítulos foram escritos há um bom tempo, por isso postei os três no mesmo dia.**

 **2\. Esses primeiros são mais curtos na intenção de mostrar que não tem muito o que falar sobre o que aconteceu, sendo que nem mesmo o Dumbledore sabe direito.**

 **3\. Com certeza Voldemort matou muita mais gente do que essas que vão "aparecer", mas pelo tempo da ligação entre as varinhas nem todo mundo irá aparecer.**

 **4\. Vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível aos livros e aos fatos, a minha intenção é incluir o James, a Lily e os outros na vida do Harry. Mas sem esquecer que eles para toda a sociedade bruxa estão mortos.**

 **5\. Eu sei que a Marlene e os irmãos Prewett, não foram mortos por Voldemort. Mas eles serão importantes para história, e eu quero dar uma namorada para o Sirius, ele merece :)**

 **6\. Não sei se os irmãos Prewett eram gêmeos como o Fred e George, na fic eles serão.**

 **É isso por enquanto, muito obrigada a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvo Dumbledore, estava em seu escritório. Fazia apenas alguns minutos que havia mandado uma carta a Severo Snape, chamando-o urgentemente, quando o professor de poções adentrou seu escritório.

\- Diretor, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou um Snape visivelmente curioso.

\- Sente-se Severo, a história é longa – Respondeu o Diretor.

Severo Snape sentou na confortável cadeira em frente á mesa do Diretor.

\- Severo, quero que ouça e não me interrompa até eu concluir. Nessa tarde eu estive no Cemitério onde Lord Voldemort recuperou seus poderes, e encontrei uma cena curiosa. Cedrico Diggory, o mesmo que foi enterrado a algumas semanas, estava lá, inconsciente, porém tão vivo quanto nós.

Snape fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas se calou ao olhar do diretor.

\- Harry havia me narrado que ao duelar contra Voldemort, suas varinhas se ligaram provocando um curioso fenômeno, Priori Incantatem. Alguns dos mortos pela varinha de Voldemort apareceram em forma de ecos, mas creio que algo além disso aconteceu. Creio que por conta da ligação entre Harry e Voldemort ir muito além de partilhar o mesmo núcleo em suas varinhas, algo além aconteceu. Acredito que todos aqueles que foram mortos pela varinha de Voldemort até um certo momento, tenham voltado a vida de alguma maneira.

\- É impossível os mortos voltarem a vida – Disse Snape, afoito

\- Até onde sabemos sim, mas a magia não é um conhecimento exato. Nunca houve um caso como o de Voldemort e Harry Potter, até onde sabemos.

\- Isso quer dizer que não só Diggory voltou?

\- Presumo que não. Nesse momento mandei Hagrid verificar se há corpos em alguns lugares em que ocorreram assassinatos pela varinha de Tom Riddle. Segundo Harry, o último corpo que apareceu para ele em forma de eco, foi o corpo de James Potter. Mas talvez o fenômeno tenha revertido mais alguns feitiços.

Snape tentava assimilar tudo que o diretor havia falado, se isso fosse realmente certo, ele veria denovo Lily Potter. Não podia ser verdade.

\- Agora escute Severo, preciso que você tente ao máximo preparar uma poção chamada Calon Byw. Será o único jeito de conseguirmos realmente reviver alguém.

\- É uma poção extremamente complexa, diretor. Mas farei o possível.

\- Confio em você Severo.

Nesse instante entra um Hagrid afoito na sala.

\- Diretor, trouxe todos. Os Potter, o trouxa, Berta Jorkins. Encontrei também os irmãos Prewett, McKinnon e Meadowes. Estão todos com Madame Pomfrey. – disse um Hagrid visivelmente emocionado.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 semanas depois...**

Lily Potter sentia-se como se estivesse mergulhado em um sono profundo, sua cabeça doía, sentia como se uma pedra a impedisse de se mover, mas mesmo assim, com muito esforço, conseguiu abrir seus olhos.

Não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas tinha certeza que devia estar morta. Aos poucos sua mente foi acendendo e ela se lembrou do que deveria ter sido seu último momento viva, lembrou de uma gargalhada, de um lampejo verde e de um medo extremo, seguido de uma certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, morreria por seu filho, e reencontraria James no final de tudo.

Ela queria gritar mas sua voz pouco saia, reuniu forças para se levantar, se apoiou numa mesinha ao lado de sua cama e percebeu, estava em Hogwarts, não foi as paredes familiares ou o campo de quadribol que podia ser visto pela janela que a fez perceber isso.

Ela o viu, aquele que ela visitou tantas vezes naquela enfermaria após jogos de quadribol mal-sucedidos, aquele que havia lhe dado o melhor presente do mundo, aquele que ela amava mais do que a si mesma, aquele que ela pensou que estava morto.

James Potter estava deitado sobre uma cama confortável, por mais que ele não a sentisse. Estava pálido e havia um hematoma preto em seu pescoço.

Lily se aproximou do marido e analisou-o, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, na verdade ela não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Será que isso era morrer? Ela pousou a mão sobre o hematoma no pescoço do marido, quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

\- Foi ai que a maldição o afetou, Sra. Potter – disse Dumbledore, calmamente.

Assim que viu o Diretor, ela percebeu, não estava morta, então onde estaria Harry?

\- Dumbledore! Ele nos achou, Voldemort nos achou. Harry! Eu preciso ver meu filho – disse a ruiva apressadamente.

\- Calma minha querida, seu filho está seguro.– disse o diretor

-Eu realmente quero ver meu filho! E James? Eu vi ele morrer, como ele pode estar aqui. E eu, eu morri, senti a maldição me queimar, não posso estar viva.

\- Sente-se Lily, irei te explicar tudo.

Então Dumbledore contou toda a história, sobre o que ocorreu no cemitério. Lily não conseguia assimilar que seu bebê já era uma rapaz de quase 15 anos.

\- Quando o James acordar, iremos ter uma conversa mais detalhada. – concluiu Dumbledore

\- Eu ouvi – disse uma voz fraca

\- JAMES – disse Lily indo ao encontro do marido.

Ao ver que ele realmente acordara, ela começou a chorar, o marido não conseguia falar muito, colocou a mão em sua cabeça e olhou aqueles olhos verdes.

\- Eu achei que tinha te perdido – disse Lily após alguns instantes

\- Você sabe que nunca vai me perder – sussurrou James

Dumbledore hesitou em interromper o jovem casal, mas foi necessário.

\- É um imenso prazer revê-lo James – disse o Diretor

\- Dumbledore, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou James

\- Bom, agora que James acordou posso continuar com a história. Isso é claro se estiver se sentindo bem. – completou Dumbedore

\- É claro! Quero saber onde está meu filho? E Pedro? Algo deve ter acontecido com ele, ele sempre foi fraco contra feitiços. Voldemort deve ter torturado ele. E Sirius, não lhe falamos Dumbledore mas trocamos o fiel do segredo, achamos que seria mais seguro que fosse Pedro. – disse James rapidamente

\- Calma, tudo será esclarecido no seu tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Peço que ouçam com atenção. - Começou Dumbledore - Na noite de 31 de outubro, Voldemort encontrou vocês, matou os dois, mas inacreditavelmente não conseguiu matar o pequeno Harry.

\- Como ele sobreviveu? - perguntou Lily

\- Como ele nos achou? - perguntou James ao mesmo tempo

\- A hipótese que tenho aceitado durante esses quase 15 anos é que o seu sacrifício Lily protege Harry até hoje. O seu sacrifício impede Voldemort de encostar em Harry.

\- Em relação a como eles os acharam, o tempo esclareceu tudo, durante muito tempo achávamos que Sirius Black era o verdadeiro culpado por entregar vocês, mas ano passado conseguimos esclarecer o que havia acontecido. Pedro armou uma enrascada para Sirius, que foi acusado de ter matado 12 trouxas além do próprio Pettigrew e com isso Sirius foi para Azkaban e Pedro que todos achávamos que estava morto passou 12 anos em sua forma animaga.

Dumbledore concluiu a história, contando como Sirius fugiu de Azkaban e como Harry o ajudou.

.

.

 _POV James_

.

.

Sinto como se minha mente fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Devia estar morto, seria melhor estar morto do que sentir o peso de uma traição. Pedro os traira, o mesmo Pedro que eu tantas vezes ajudei, o mesmo Pedro que eu tantas vezes defendi, o mesmo Pedro que me jurou lealdade, o Pedro em que confiei a vida de minha família. E Sirius? Se o choque não fosse tão grande, sei que estaria gargalhando, de tão absurda a ideia de Sirius preso em Azkaban e sendo conhecido como um fiel partidário de Voldemort.

\- Dumbledore, se Sirius foi para Azkaban, quem cuidou de Harry? - disse Lily, interrompendo meus pensamentos

\- Por favor, diga que Remo criou Harry - completou Lily

\- Receio que não, Harry só ficaria seguro morando com alguém que compartilhasse o seu sangue, no caso sua irmã Petúnia - disse Dumbledore calmamente

\- Ela o tratou bem? - disse Lily, e eu sabia o que ouviria a seguir e segurei a mão dela numa tentativa de controlar a reação que viria a seguir

\- Ela não cuidou dele como um filho, mas o que importa é que ele chegou aqui, aos onze anos, vivo - disse Dumbledore mais calmo do que eu esperava

Por um segundo achei que ela ia gritar, mas ela desabou no meu colo.

\- Vou deixá-los a sós - disse Dumbledore saindo

Não sabia o que fazer. Era muita coisa se passando na minha mente. Sentia uma dor descontrolada, a dor da traição e a dor de ter perdido a chance de criar meu filho, e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Minha mãe sempre disse que independente do tamanho da dor que eu estivesse sentido, ela passava, e o que prolongava a dor era o fato de acharmos no subconsciente que ao senti-lá, nós mudaríamos o que a causou. Lembrar de minha mãe me deu forças para falar com Lily

\- Olha para mim - eu disse num sussuro

Ela levantou a cabeça, e me olhou com o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos, e Merlin mesmo assim ela continuava linda.

\- Eu sei que está doendo, e merda está doendo muito. Mas graças a deus ele está vivo, e por algum motivo nós estamos, sofrer não vai trazer o que perdemos de volta. Temos que nos recompor para saber como podemos ajudar nosso filho. Lembra do que nos mantinha com a cabeça no lugar naquele esconderijo?

\- Por Harry - sussurou ela

\- Como pode? Você sempre sabe o que dizer - disse ela

\- Ora Lily, já te disse, minha missão de vida é cuidar de você

Ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. E pela primeira vez, no que parecia ser uma eternidade eu me senti mais leve.

* * *

 **Oii gente!**

 **A partir do próximo capítulo a história vai começar a se desenrolar!**

 **Queria agradecer á _Lady_** ** _Elizabeth of Imladris_ pelo primeiro review da fic! Isso é muito importante para mim! Eu também amo fics sobre os dois voltando, o Harry merecia uma chance de conviver com os pais!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo!**

 **Obs: Eu coloquei um pequeno aviso no 1º capítulo, para quem não viu, vê lá! É importante para vocês entenderem melhor a fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 _POV Lily_

.

.

Fazem alguns dias desde que eu acordei, não achei uma palavra melhor para definir isso que aconteceu comigo.

Dumbledore nos trancou numa parte da ala hospitalar e pediu que não saíssemos, já estou acostumada a ficar sozinha com o James, mas não com tantos pensamentos invadindo a minha cabeça.

Penso muito em Harry, o aniversário dele é semana que vem, quero ver meu filho, ele passou por tanta coisa, quero abraça-lo e falar que ele não precisa mais lutar tanto. Será que alguém um dia perguntou a ele como ele se sente com tudo isso? Sinto como se Dumbledore só visse o Harry como uma varinha capaz de aniquilar Voldemort e não como um menino, sei que é loucura e devo confiar em Dumbledore, mas é o que sinto.

James e eu tínhamos conversado de manhã, sobre quem deveria ter acordado como nós, talvez ninguém. Mas tenho esperança que poderei reencontrar Marlene, talvez Dorcas. Tento não pensar muito nelas, pois não posso saber se as verei realmente.

Tenho uma enorme vontade de rever Sirius e Remo, tento não pensar muito em Pedro, como James falou sofrer não resolve nada. Sempre me identifiquei com Remo, mas minha amizade com Sirius veio do nada.

Lembro que quando comecei a namorar James, ter que conviver com Sirius era a pior parte, até que um dia eu reparei que a presença de Sirius não me incomodava mais, ele conseguiu conquistar a minha amizade sem eu perceber, e alguns anos depois quando Harry nasceu eu não pensei duas vezes em colocar Sirius como padrinho.

Ouço um barulho na porta e finjo estar dormindo, é Madame Pomfrey recarregando o estoque de poções, começo a cair no sono quando ouço a voz da enfermeira.

\- Acha que falta muito para todos se recuperarem, professor? – pergunta Madame Pomfrey á alguém

Provavelmente deve ser professor Dumbledore, ou o professor de poções, será que Slughorn ainda está por aqui?

\- Creio que quanto mais recente a morte, mais rápida a recuperação. Então os Prewett deverão acordar em nas próximas semanas. São os únicos que faltam. – disse uma voz fria na porta

Reconheço aquela voz imediatamente, a voz de Severo poderia aterrorizar qualquer um, mas não a mim.

Uma alegria enche meu peito, se Severo está aqui, é porque ele deve ter se redimido. Não consigo aguentar a vontade de saber como ele está? Será que ele se redimiu totalmente? Será que ele conseguiu dar um rumo na vida dele? Sei mais do que ninguém que ele sofreu muito na infância e na adolescência. Quando ainda éramos amigos, eu acreditava que veria um Severo adulto, casado, com uma família, e que riríamos juntos sobre a fase "negra" dele.

Levanto-me rapidamente e alcanço a maçaneta, está destrancada, por um minuto penso em voltar a deitar, se Dumbledore deixou a porta destrancada é porque confia o bastante na gente. A vontade de me ver livre fala mais alta.

Ando por esses corredores que tem tantas histórias, até que o vejo.

\- Severo – tento falar com minha voz normal, mas só sai um sussurro.

Ele vira e me olha com aqueles olhos negros, com um olhar eu consigo ver que nada mudou nesses anos, ele continua se auto condenando.

Por um instante achei que ele fosse falar algo, mas ao invés disso sou envolvida em um abraço e sinto de imediato as lágrimas dele caírem.

Passaram se alguns minutos, eu não seria capaz de interromper aquele momento.

\- Você não faz ideia do quanto eu desejei esse momento – disse ele com uma voz embargada

Não sei o que dizer

\- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso – completa ele

\- Muito menos eu – digo

Ele assim como eu parece incapaz de falar, faziam anos que a gente não se falava antes de eu morrer. Não sei o que falar, desejei algumas vezes que todos Comensais da Morte morressem, e isso significa que desejei que ele morresse. Isso me atormenta.

\- Você mudou de lado? – pergunto

\- De certa forma sim – diz ele – Não poderia ficar do lado de quem a queria morta Lily, desde que paramos de nos falar, não tem um dia que não penso em você e me arrependo.

\- Não precisa falar mais nada, eu te perdoo Sev – digo e vejo o raro sorriso em seu rosto

Ele me abraça mais uma vez, e sinto que a tensão se esvazia entre nós.

\- Temos muito o que conversar Senhor Snape – digo divertidamente – São mais de 20 anos de novidades, quero saber tudo que se passou em sua vida.

Severo me leva á sua sala, é sombria como ele, tenho certeza que a maioria dos alunos não se sentiriam bem lá. Nem eu.

\- Minha vida não mudou muito Lily, depois que a guerra acabou vim trabalhar em Hogwarts e aqui estou até hoje – ele diz com um pingo de tristeza na voz

\- Professor? Severo, você odeia lidar com pessoas – digo

\- É o único cargo decente que eu conseguiria arranjar- ele responde

Penso em indaga-lo sobre o seu trabalho, mas sei que terei tempo para isso depois.

\- Então, Voldemort ressurgiu e você... - questiono

\- Sou espião da Ordem – ele diz brevemente

\- Imaginava que fosse – digo

Um silêncio se forma entre nós e ele o quebra, com uma indagação mais do que esperada

\- Não se tem muito para falar da minha vida, mas temos muita coisa para falar da sua. Você se casou, com o Potter – diz ele frisando o sobrenome do meu marido

\- Não diga Potter com tanto desprezo assim – digo tentando não soar grossa

\- Desculpe Sra. Potter – diz ele ironicamente

E sinto que se não me controlar, iremos acabar discutindo. Resolvo esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas.

\- Tinha 15 anos quando paramos de nos falar, James era um babaca aos 15 anos, comecei a namorar ele aos 17, e dois anos podem fazer milagres na vida de um adolescente. James mudou, amadureceu, assim como você. E me perdoe, mas até antes de você. – digo suavemente

O silêncio paira novamente sobre nós, e decido voltar a falar.

\- Você foi meu melhor amigo, a única coisa que nos impediu de continuarmos amigos, foi o seu fascínio pelas artes das trevas, agora que você escolheu o lado certo, eu quero mais que tudo que voltemos a nos falar – digo, me segurando para não começar a chorar – Mas não posso ser amiga de alguém que odeia o meu marido, por favor, Sev, supera isso.

\- Ok – diz ele

Encaro o rosto dele, sei que não vai ser tão fácil assim, mas pelo menos ele concordou.

Sinto vontade de perguntar sobre Harry, mas algo me diz que essa não é a hora certa.

\- Então, faz ideia do que esteja acontecendo – digo, mudando de assunto

\- Provavelmente algum tipo de reversão de feitiço, nunca antes vista – diz ele friamente.

\- E quais são os planos de Dumbledore para nós? Quem mais voltou? – pergunto, esperando realmente que ele responda a segunda pergunta.

\- Ele pretende notificar a Ordem da Fênix e levar vocês para um lugar seguro, provavelmente a nova sede da Ordem – diz ele cautelosamente – Além de vocês, Cedrico Diggory, Franco Bryce, Berta Jorkins, McKinnon, Meadowes, Gideon Prewett e Fabian Prewett.

Noto o desprezo dele ao falar o nome de minhas amigas, ignoro-o e tento esconder a emoção de saber que elas estão vivas.

Ia perguntar mais sobre os planos de Dumbledore para nós, quando ouço uma batida na porta e vejo James na porta.

Ele observa Severo curioso, antes de desviar o olhar para mim.

Esse é um ótimo momento para se estar morta, penso.

\- Andei o castelo inteiro atrás de você – diz ele

\- Desculpe, eu devia ter deixado um bilhete – digo constrangida

Ele se aproxima de mim e me dá um beijo, e eu sei que aquela é uma forma estúpida do James demonstrar que estamos juntos.

Quando ele se afasta, lanço um olhar para ele repreendendo-o e ele tenta consertar a situação.

\- Como vai Snape? – diz ele friamente

\- Ótimo – responde Snape com o mesmo tom frio

\- Severo está na Ordem agora – eu digo, tentando amenizar a situação.

\- Hm, isso é ótimo – diz James, e eu percebo o sarcasmo em sua voz.

E Merlin, eu odeio os sarcasmos de James.

Olho para Severo e gostaria de descobrir o que se passa em sua mente.

Severo encara James como se estivesse prestes a duelar, James tem uma expressão suave no rosto, como se estivesse já ganho o duelo. E eu sei o porquê.

Severo nunca se permitiu gostar de nenhuma garota que não fosse eu, eu era a única amiga dele mulher, e durante muito tempo a única amiga que ele tinha. Sempre soube que ele gostava de mim, mais do que como amigo, mas tinha certeza que isso iria passar com o tempo, minha mãe uma vez me disse que todos os meninos têm uma queda por suas amigas algum dia, mas com o tempo isso passa. Ele era como um irmão para mim, e isso era tudo para mim.

James é ciumento, admito que eu também, mas já havia esclarecido para ele há algum tempo que eu nunca tinha tido nada além de uma grande amizade com Severo, e confiança era algo que não faltava em nosso relacionamento.

Mas vendo o olhar de Severo para James, não tenho certeza que o sentimento dele por mim tenha passado.

Resolvo dar um fim nessa palhaçada

\- Chega vocês dois! – digo alto – não irei pedir para que vocês saiam para jantar qualquer dia desses, mas peço respeito mútuo, não importa o que um fez para o outro aos 15 anos, o que importa é que agora são dois adultos que não devem se odiar por motivos estúpidos, principalmente nos dias que enfrentamos.

James olha para mim e volta seu olhar para Snape.

\- Eu só odeio quem tenta fazer mal a minha família, então se você não é um deles – diz James esticando a mão.

Snape concorda e aperta a mão de James brevemente

\- Sra. Potter, muito obrigado. Me poupou de um árduo trabalho que teria com esses dois – diz Dumbledore, surpreendendo-nos.

* * *

 **Oii gente!**

 **É claro que o Snape não perdoou completamente o James, mas acho que ele não seria capaz de recusar esse pedido vindo da Lily, que ele não via há anos. Em relação ao James, eu sempre achei que depois que o Harry nasceu ele deve ter mudado completamente as prioridades.**

 **Obrigada pelos reviews!**

 ** _Senhorita Invisivel_ \- ** A Gina dos filmes é um horror mesmo, o que foi aquele beijo no 6º filme?! Pode ficar tranquila que ela vai ter um papel bem importante na fic, e o James vai dar uma mãozinha para o Harry agir mais rápido, hahahaha.

 _ **Lady Elizabeth of Imladris -**_ Muito obrigada! Eu sou completamente apaixonada pelo James, hahahaha.

 **Vou tentar postar os capítulos o mais rápido que der, sempre!**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 _ **POV James**_

.

.

Observava Snape com cautela, durante meus anos em Hogwarts eu podia enumerar os fatos que me faziam não gostar dele; seu fascínio por artes das trevas, seu jeito de se sentir superior como se soubesse algo a mais, ser um sonserino, o fato dele estar sempre tentando descobrir o que eu planejava fazer, mas o principal era ela.

Admito que sempre gostei de Lily, no inicio eu não sabia, mas quando descobri que estava me apaixonando por Lily Evans agi do pior jeito que podia ter agido. Fiquei atrás dela feito um cachorro e não conseguia suportar a ideia de que Snape tivesse a amizade da garota que me desprezava.

A rixa entre Grifinória e Sonserina sempre existiu, com a ascensão de Voldemort durante meus anos em Hogwarts ela aumentou, isso significava para mim na época que brigar com Snape e os demais Sonserinos era meu dever. Não preciso nem dizer, que depois que me vi apaixonado por Lily, elevei ao máximo minhas brigas com Snape.

Depois que eles pararam de se falar, eu pensei que talvez Lily não fosse para mim, pensei que uma garota não devia valer tanta confusão, resolvi seguir com minha vida sem Lily. É claro que falei miseravelmente, uma prova disso é que o nosso primeiro filho nasceu quase 5 anos depois.

Quando Dumbledore adentrou as masmorras, eu sai de meus devaneios e voltei a realidade.

\- Eu me lembro de ter pedido para vocês não saírem da ala hospitalar. Teria tido uma grande surpresa se vocês cumprissem essa ordem– disse Dumbledore com um sorriso

\- Teria sido muito difícil não sair. O senhor nos deixou sem informação alguma, trancafiados numa ala hospitar – disse Lily rispidamente, e percebi que assim que as palavras saíram ela se arrependeu de ter falado

Dumbledore lançou um sorriso compreensivo a Lily e disse o que queríamos ouvir á dias

\- Assim que o dia clarear, iremos á Ordem da Fênix explicar sobre o que ocorreu – disse Dumbledore – No mais tardar, levaremos todos para a sede

\- Severo, me acompanhe até minha sala – disse Dumbledore se virando para Snape, que estava visivelmente incomodado.

\- Diretor, eu gostaria de saber se podemos ver os outros – disse Lily esperançosa

\- Outros? – perguntei rapidamente

\- Marlene está aqui James, e Dorcas também – disse Lily emocionada

\- Pedirei a Madame Pomfrey, que abra a enfermaria. Não vejo mais problema nenhum, é até bom que vocês se vejam antes de partimos para a sede – disse Dumbledore já na porta

Algumas vezes me pego questionando os atos de Dumbledore, porque ele não pode juntar-nos desde do início? A maioria das pessoas dizem que Dumbledore simplesmente sabe, mas começo a me questionar se sabe mesmo. Porque afinal de contas ele não soube o suficiente para impedir Sirius de ir para Azkaban, ou para impedir que um fiel partidário de Voldemort ouvisse a profecia que condenava meu filho.

Tento fazer com que esses pensamento desapareçam. Tento me animar com o fato de poder ver Marlene em instantes.

Sempre me dei bem com Marlene, que Lily jamais saiba disso, mas cheguei a pensar em algum momento do nosso 4º ano que poderíamos ter algo sério, logo depois vi que era bobagem, ela gostava do Sirius e eu da Lily. Mas Marlene não era do tipo que estava à procura de um compromisso e talvez esse tenha sido o motivo dela começar a sair com Sirius e de mais tarde eles terem resolvido acabar com tudo.

Ofereço minha mão para Lily, ela a segura e juntos vamos até a ala hospitalar.

Ao chegar à porta, ela para.

\- Que foi? – pergunto apressadamente

\- É que quando eu acho que comecei a acreditar no que está acontecendo, milhões de dúvidas entram de novo na minha mente. – ele diz – Marlene devia estar morta James, e nós também. Isso não é normal.

\- Pensar não vai adiantar nada agora Lily, vamos aproveitar o momento, confia em mim. – digo mais para mim do que para ela - Tudo que sabemos até agora foi por meio de Dumbledore, confio nele, é claro. Mas quero ouvir tudo que Sirius, Remo e principalmente Harry têm a falar, antes de entrar em conflitos internos.

Ela me olha, e vejo em seu olhar que teremos muito que conversar.

Muitos podem falar que eu sou irresponsável, mas eu não acho que sou. Não gosto de pensar em um problema sabendo que não poderei resolvê-lo, isso é perda de tempo em minha opinião.

.

.

 _ **POV Lily**_

.

.

Com um impulso, abro a porta e congelo por um momento. Sou tirada do meu momento de transe por um grito e ao olhar para o lado novamente vejo James em um abraço com Marlene.

Quando eles desfazem o abraço, Marlene se vira para mim com um sorriso. Não consigo dizer nada, só percebo que segundos depois estamos abraçadas. E eu sei que em instantes começarei a chorar.

\- Eu senti tanto sua falta. – sussurro

Tenho tanta coisa para falar, mas a primeira coisa que consigo dizer é a mais óbvia possível.

\- Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver – ela diz e essa frase desencadeia em mim o choro que vinha segurando há dias.

Não sei quanto tempo passou alguns minutos talvez, mas ao me separar de Lene vejo que além de James tem mais quatro pessoas na sala.

Vejo um menino que aparenta ser um pouco mais novo que eu, vejo um senhor totalmente desorientado, reconheço Bertha Jorkins que estudou em Hogwarts na minha época sendo alguns anos adiantada e vejo minha amiga Dorcas, ao lado de James, vindo em minha direção.

Todos os problemas evaporam quando me reúno de volta com minhas amigas, sei que terei que enfrentá-los mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas hoje eu consigo esquecer tudo.

* * *

 **Espero que gostem do capítulo! No próximo temos o Sirius para alegrar :) !**

 ** _Lady Elizabeth of Imladris -_ ** Eu vou fazer enem também mas só de teste, fica tranquila que vai dar tudo certo, eu li hoje que eles adiaram as provas em alguns lugares. Simm, odeio fics que botam o James como um pai retardado ou relapso, ele pode ter sido um idiota aos 15 anos mas isso não o condena a ser um idiota pela vida toda. Eu penso que o Snape tem muitos problemas mas um dos maiores foi não ter conseguido superar o amor romântico pela Lily, isso prendeu ele a viver por uma memória, é claro que ele fez grandes coisas e foi um dos mais corajosas mas ele passou 17 anos vivendo em razão de uma pessoa que já tinha morrido. Muito obrigada pelos seus reviews!


End file.
